1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loose-leaf structure, comprising two loose leaves capable of being pivotally attached and detached, which will not fall apart easily due to external forces or heavy weights when the two loose leaves are engaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the loading of vehicles in a truck is very heavy, and a pair of ladders across the truck is used for letting the two pairs of side wheels of the loaded vehicle to drive on top of them. Another ladder is used to connect these two ladders, and the three ladders are arranged in a way that the vehicle will not fall between the two ladders. However, the three ladders arranged side by side take lots of space for storage, and the total weight for moving the ladders will be the weight of three ladders, which is quite laborious for ordinary users. Therefore, if the loose-leaf structure can be attached or detached, it can hold the ladders together after pivotally coupled, but will not fall apart due to external forces or the heavy weight of the beach car. Such structure makes the assembling and disassembling of the ladder stand very easy as well as saves energy for the moving.
The objective of this invention is to provide an improved loose-leaf structure, comprising a first loose leaf which further comprises a latch cover having an opening facing downward; a second loose leaf which further comprises a pivotal axle, and both ends of the pivotal axle are latched by the axle cover coiled from the surface of each loose leaf and cannot be displaced; the distance between the two axle covers is larger than the length of the latch cover of the first loose leaf; a hollow space is formed by the surface of the loose leaf under the pivotal axle; the diameter of the pivotal axle is smaller then the opening of the latch cover in the first loose leaf; by means of the above structure, the first loose leaf can be latched to the pivotal axle between two axle covers of the second loose leaf by the opening of the latch cover. After the latch, the latch cover of the first loose leaf is located between the two axle covers of the second loose leaf, therefore the two will not be interlaced.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.